Gilbert's Paranoia, And Ivan The Stalker
by Chinokitty
Summary: My first, crappy fanfic that was written for an English assignment. Basically, mild RusPrus. One-shot    Gilbert was just walking to school like he does everyday, when he notices that someone is following him.    Crappy Summary, but that's basically it XD


**Gilbert's Paranoia, And How He Thought Ivan Was Stalking Him.**

In Other Words: The Guy Who Stalked Gilbert To School.

Authors Note: Hi... This is my first story... which I actually wrote for an assignment at school... XD

So uh... yeah it sort of sucks.

It was an idea that me and my friend made up a while ago, and I'm sure she could have written it better, but you'll just have to deal with this.

**The Guy Who Stalked Gilbert To School**...

I'm Gilbert. My hair is nearly white, and my eyes – brown at first glance - seem to be a dark red under further inspection. I'm also a sophomore in high school. My family has a German, to be accurate, Prussian heritage that goes back generations.

I have two best friends called Francis and Antonio, and we're known as the Bad Touch Trio in school.

People often say I live in my own little world, and that I don't pay enough attention to others around me, so should I really be surprised about the incident that I call "The Guy Who Stalked Me to School" happened a few months ago?

Three months ago...

I was walking to school that morning, just like any other day, listening to my awesome playlist of death metal and watching the birds flit from tree to tree.

Then this guy sort of walked around the corner just ahead of me. He was tall, **really** tall. And he wore an old scarf, which actually suited him quite well. It made me think of my iron cross, which I always wore around my neck.

The guy had a backpack, which said "Ivan" on it, so I assumed that was his name.

I sped up and Ivan soon fell behind me - because I don't like people to be in front of me - and I took up a relaxed pace again.

I'd been walking for fifteen minutes, just daydreaming, when I realized that someone was behind me. As I passed a shop window, I saw that it was still Ivan!

That's when I began worrying... why would he be following me? I know people like me, but I've never been stalked before!

So I decided to confront him!

"Hey, why are you following me?" I yelled.

He looked a little confused, but smiled anyway, "I'm not following you, I just have to walk this way too."

This really annoyed me, how stupid did he think I was? "I don't believe that rubbish! I know that you've been walking behind me for the last fifteen minutes! Why are you stalking me?"

Ivan looked really confused, "What are you talking about Gilbert? I always walk this way."

Now he'd done it. "**how the hell do you know my name, you stupid stalker?**" I was starting to hate his face. I'd never seen the guy in my life, and yet he said my name as if he'd been saying it his whole life!

"I'm not stupid, Gil, and I'm not a stalker. Here, I'll prove it..." He started to get something out of his bag, and I didn't want to stick around to find out what it was – In case he wanted to paralyze and kidnap me – so I ran.

I ran for my life, across the street, and down the road, pushing people out of the way.

I looked back to see if he was following, and he was. Ivan was trying to shout something, but I couldn't hear. I kept running blindly... until I tripped, and twisted my ankle.

Suddenly, the people around me seemed to move faster, none of them wanting to get mixed up with me.

Ivan was walking now, and the area surrounding us seemed so empty. I was vulnerable, he could do anything.

When he finally reached me, he crouched down, and took a cardboard frame out of his bag, and showed it to me.

The frame held a picture of my class this year, I could see myself in the middle.

Then Ivan said, "Look at the top left corner", and he pointed to the spot with his finger.

In the very corner of the class, stood a tall boy, with ash blond hair and a worn scarf. I looked back to Ivan, and noticed the uniform he was wearing was horribly familiar.

"... Mein Gott..."

"So you understand now, Gilbert? I'm not stalking you..." he finally noticed my foot, which was aching as if someone had kicked me in the shins a thousand times with steel toed boots. "We better get that fixed."

He lifted me up bridal style – much to my embarrassment – and started walking to a clinic which was just **so **conveniently there.

"... so... how long have you been in the same school as me, Ivan?" I asked.

Ivan nearly dropped me. "Gilbert... I've known you since we were four!"

Seriously. One of the biggest shocks of my life.

Present...

That's the story I don't hesitate to tell people, because me and Ivan are great friends now, possibly more.

I'm so glad I met him, because we always get along, and we have lots in common!

…...I just can't believe I never noticed him before!

AN:

I'm sorry if this sucks. It was my first proper fanfic and honestly I never wanted it to be for school but that's how it turned out. That's also why it's so innocent and short. I could have done better, but with my English teacher looking over my shoulder, it was sort of impossible at the time.

Well, thanks for reading.


End file.
